Tomato Pie
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Hinata memberi Shino coklat, bahkan Kiba dapat tiga sekaligus. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak dapat! wajar saja dia ngambek.. - Special 100LSFSH Event


Mungkin baru kali ini Sasuke merasa ragu untuk membuka loker miliknya. Takut sih tidak, tapi hanya merasa tak enak pada seorang siswi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke menengok untuk memberikan senyum pengertian, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tau bahwa senyum itu terlihat jauh mengerikan dari biasanya. Hinata, si wanita yang menunggunya pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kamu ke kelas saja dulu. Nanti terlambat."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku rasa tidak masalah, karena hari sekarang jam Kakashi sensei. Dia pasti terlambat juga."

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berpikir alasan berikutnya. "Tapi bukan berarti hari ini dia akan terlambat kan? Sudahlah, duluan saja sana."

"Kenapa aku harus duluan? Sasuke-kun juga kalau lama-lama disini juga akan terlambat."

"Kita kan tidak sekelas, jadi tak perlu kamu masih disini."

"Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bersama sampai di depan kelas Sasuke-kun?" Hinata diam. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ditatapnya Sasuke dalam-dalam seolah mencari jawaban. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku merasa Sasuke-kun seperti sedang mengusirku."

Sasuke kelabakan seteah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Sasuke tidak ada maksud mengusir walaupun sebenarnya ingin begitu. Tapi mengusir adalah istilah yang tak ingin Sasuke pakai pada Hinata. Dia hanya ingin Hinata pergi dahulu barulah ia membuka lokernya.

"Be-benar begitu kan?" tanya Hinata. Dapat terdengar getar kesedihan di suara lembut itu dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Hanya saja…" mata Sasuke bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dan kakinya bergerak seperti mengetuk lantai saking tak nyamanya pada situasi ini.

"Hanya saja?"

Sasuke menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Dibuka pintu loker miliknya dan tak disangka – atau mungkin telah disangka oleh Sasuke sebelumnya, loker itu dipenuhi kotak-kotak berpita dari dalamnya. Saking banyaknya kotak berpita itu hingga berhamburan keluar.

Sasuke memandang kotak-kotak itu malas. Tak disangkanya tahun ini dia masih dapat sebanyak itu walaupun sudah tau kalau dia telah memiliki seoang kekasih.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihat ini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan benda yang sudah jelas dari fansnya dengan berat hati.

"Terus... kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Tomato Pie←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special 100LSFSH Event**

Sasuke tidak fokus selama jam pelajaran karena masih gondok dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Padahal dia kira Hinata akan marah atau cemburu atau apalah yang sepantasnya seorang pacar lakukan sewaktu tau cowoknya dapet surat cinta dan coklat dari wanita-wanita tak jelas. Tapi Hinata malah bilang, "Terus… kenapa?"

Justru kalimat itu yang rasanya ingin Sasuke lontarkan. Terus kenapa kamu biasa aja? Terus kenapa kamu tak marah? Terus kenapa kamu tidak kasih coklat untukku? Nah, pertanyaan terakhir itu lebih pas. Kenapa sampai pagi ini Sasuke belum dapat coklat dari Hinata. Dia tidak lupa kan hari ini adalah hari apa?

Jam istirahat Sasuke telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menanyakan – secara tak langsung – mengenai coklat tersebut pada Hinata. Dia sudah merangkai kata-kata agar tidak terdengar memohon-mohon minta coklat. Walau dalam kondisi krisis begini, Sasuke tetep mau keliatan cool.

Sasuke bisa melihat kepala Hinata yang menyembul diantara pintu kelas. Dia memang selalu begitu setiap kali ingin memasuki kelas Sasuke. Dia selalu mengecek apakah masih ada guru atau tidak dengan cara itu. Cara yang imut, dan Sasuke suka.

Dapat Sasuke lihat, tentengan bekal Hinata berubah menjadi paperbag berukuran sedang. Sasuke yakin selain bekal, di dalamnya juga ada coklat disana. Senyum kemenangan terukir tipis dibibirnya.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah Hinata yang berbelok di barisan meja yang salah. Sasuke berspekulasi bahwa Hinata sengaja belok di tempat lebih awal biar sengaja berputar-putar agar pertemuan mereka terasa lebih dramatis. Sungguh pemikiran tak masuk akal untuk ukuran Genius Uchiha ini.

Hinata berhenti di samping meja Inuzuka Kiba. Merogoh paperbag yang dibawanya. Lalu mengeluarkan satu kotak berpita merah yang dicurigai sebagai coklat kepada Kiba. Hinata memberikan kotak itu kepada Kiba, dan mengucapkan "Happy Valentine" yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti adegan slow motion di mata Sasuke. Si pemuda Inuzuka itu menerima coklat tersebut dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang masih terlihat slow motion di mata Sasuke.

Lalu yang membuat Sasuke semakin panas adalah bukan hanya satu, melainkan tiga coklat yang diberikan Hinata pada si pria pecinta anjing tersebut. Sasuke panas, sangat panas sampai ingin mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

Melihat Hinata yang mendekat, Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya menuju jendela. Bisik-bisik tak enak terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Bisik-bisik tentang Hinata yang teganya memberikan coklat ke pria lain di depan pacarnya sendiri. Kebanyakan dari bisik-bisik itu terdengar seolah mereka mengasihani nasib Sasuke, dan itu yang buat Sasuke semakin bete.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata.

Sasuke cuek. Dia tak mau menengok, dia tak mau menegur.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata lagi. Nada suaranya masih terdengar se-ceria panggilan pertama.

Sasuke masih cuek.

Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan pria emo didepanya ini, Hinata berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan besar dan dingin milik si pria tersebut dan meremasnya pelan. Kemudian dipanggilnya pangeran bebek dari goa hantu itu kembali, "Sasuke-kun.."

Jantung Sasuke berdebar, darahnya berdesir, dan secara insting ia menengok ke arah suara malaikat tersebut. Untungnya Sasuke mengikuti instingnya, jadi ia bisa lihat wajah _moe_ Hinata dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Lalu Hinata tersenyum manis, senyum termanis yang sudah di klaim oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi miliknya seorang. "Makan siang yuk!" ajaknya.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti bak anak bebek yang mengekori Hinata menuju tempat makan mereka yan g biasa. Sasuke memang tidak bisa menolak.

→**Tomato Pie←**

"Masakanku tidak enak ya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu saat melihat Sasuke tidak selahap biasanya.

Sasuke yang pikiranya masih diawang-awang pun menjawab asal, "Hn."

Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban asal Sasuke. Selama ini kan Hinata menerjemahkan arti 'hn' dengan kata 'iya'.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu dimakan." Ucap Hinata sambil menarik makanan buatanya yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget tiba-tiba kotak makananya diambil dan secara refleks menarik kembali kotak tersebut. "Mau dikemanain?"

"Dibuang." Jawab Hinata. Bisa Sasuke lihat mutiara lavender itu penuh dengan airmata yang belum tumpah. "Ka-kalau tidak enak, lebih baik dibuang saja. Daripada Sasuke-kun sakit."

"Kata siapa tidak enak?"

"Sasuke-kun yang bilang tidak enak."

"Kapan aku bilang tidak enak?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Ba-barusan bilang hn saat aku tanya." Jawab Hinata ragu. Volume suaranya pelan dari biasanya.

"Sejak kapan kata hn itu berarti iya?" tanya Sasuke lagi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Hinata mengkerut takut. Airmata yang tadinya hanya mengumpul di pelupuk mata akhirnya tumpah juga, walaupun baru satu tetes. Satu tetes pun cukup membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Maaf." Hinata bersuara.

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf," ucap Sasuke lalu merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalam dekapanya. "Maaf. Hari ini mood ku sedang tidak bagus."

Hening sebetentar hingga Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun, pulang sekolah nanti mau berkunjung ke rumahku sebentar?"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukanya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat. Wajah imut itu memandangnya penuh permohonan. Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak bisa menolak.

"Tentu saja."

→**Tomato Pie←**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Sasuke secara tidak sengaja melihat satu kotak yang dicurigai sebagai coklat di dalam paperbag Hinata. Mungkin saja itu coklat untuknya yang sengaja Hinata simpan terlebih dahulu agar bisa dimakan setelah makan siang. Seperti makanan pencuci mulut, mungkin. Sasuke tidak tau pasti, tapi Sasuke yakin kalau coklat itu memang untuknya. Yah, sejenak lupakan dulu kenyataan bahwa Hinata memberikan coklat lebih dulu dan lebih banyak kepada Kiba.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita pujaanya dari belakang.

Tak disangkanya saat perjalanan mereka menuju kelas masing-masing, mereka bertemu dengan Shino.

"Shino!" panggil Hinata.

Shino menengok namun tidak member tanggapan. Yah, biasalah dia memang begitu.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampirinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tadi masih berdiri disampingnya. Tadinya Sasuke mau cuek saja, tapi pemandangan berikutnya sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Ini coklat untukmu. Happy Valentine!" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan satu-satunya coklat yang tertinggal di paperbag miliknya. Coklat yang tadi Sasuke klaim menjadi miliknya.

Si pemuda serangga menerima coklat itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Oh.." ujarnya.

Respon yang buat Sasuke geregetan. Tidak ada kata terimakasih, tidak ada ekspresi senang karena baru saja diberi coklat dari cewek cantik pujaanya pangeran sekolah. Sudah kesal tidak jadi dapat coklat, coklatnya malah diberikan ke manusia serangga, dan cuma dapat respon seperti itu? Benar-benar bikin geram. "Dasar tidak tau diri!" runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah Shino pergi, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang entah kenapa masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Senyum sumringahnya membuat Sasuke dilanda kegalauan tingkat dewa.

"Oia, coklat tadi pagi kemana? Bukankah Sasuke-kun dapat banyak.." tanya Hinata setibanya di sebelah Sasuke.

Tentunya pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke bimbang tak karuan. Memberikan coklat pada orang lain, tidak memberinya coklat, dan sekarang mengkhawatirkan coklat pemberian wanita lain. Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah ku buang!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kenapa dibuang? Kan sayang." Jawaban Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke semakin pening.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil tangan Hinata dan digenggamnya erat. Gerakan tiba-tiba ini tentu saja mengagetkan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak kesal saat aku mendapatkan coklat?"

"I-itu hanya coklat kan? Lagipula hari ini hari Valentine, bukankah wajar jika Sasuke-kun mendapatkan banyak coklat."

"Tidak wajar!" bantah Sasuke. "Setidaknya kau harus merasa marah atau setidaknya cemburu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih lembut setelah melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata.

"Aku tidak merasa marah ataupun cemburu saat aku tidak mendapatkan coklat Valentine." Balas Hinata polos.

"Bukan itu!" Sasuke melepas salah satu tanganya hanya untuk sekedar menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Bingung juga dia mau menjelaskan bagaimana. "Yasudahlah, lupakan." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa pening ini segera.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun ingin aku marah?" Tapi sepertinya Hinata masih ingin membahas masalah ini lebih panjang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha bersabar pada sikap Sasuke-kun hari ini." lanjutnya.

Sasuke diam sambil memegangi kepalanya. Masa iya hari ini dia menyebalkan, bukanya sebaliknya? Pikirnya.

"Tingkah Sasuke-kun yang berbeda ini ternyata sengaja agar aku marah. Tapi kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

'Siapa yang sengaja bikin marah sih!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke dengan nada semanis mungkin. Tapi karena sambil menahan kekesalan, nada manis ini terdengar horror di telinga Hinata. "Kamu tau hari ini hari apa?"

"Kamis."

"Bukan itu. Kamu tau hari ini ada perayaan apa?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk meluruskan masalah ini pelan-pelan.

"Valentine."

"Kamu tau, jika seseorang memberikan coklat pada saat hari Valentine tandanya apa?"

Hinata berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tandanya orang itu menyayangi orang yang diberikanya coklat."

"Jika ada orang yang memberiku coklat berarti?"

"Mereka menyayangi Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm.. yah.. kurang lebihnya seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tidak bagus!" bantah Sasuke cepat. "Mereka itu.. menganggap jika coklat mereka aku terima, sama saja menerima perasaan mereka. Jika ku terima satu.. maka aka nada ratusan lagi yang akan datang."

"Itu banyak sekali.." Hinata menutup mulutnya takjub.

"Maka dari itu ku katakan tidak bagus! Itu neraka!" ucap Sasuke. Ia kembali teringat masa-masa mengerikan di tahun-tahun lalu dimana dia harus berusaha lari dari kumpulan wanita gila yang ingin memberinya coklat.

"Tapi kalau dibuang kan, mubazir.." gumam Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Hinata kembali mengangkat suara. Setidaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan cara yang tepat. "Tapi kau sayang padaku kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu entah kenapa membuat Hinata mendadak menjadi gugup. "I-iya." Jawabnya dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa tidak memberikanku coklat?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Sasuke tahan-tahan karena gengsi akhirnya dilontarkan juga.

Suara bel menginterupsi jawaban yang ingin Hinata lontarkan. Hening diantara mereka sampai suara bel itu berakhir berdering.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke, malas mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Bukanya Sasuke-kun tidak suka coklat. Makanya aku tidak buat." Jawab Hinata. jawaban yang lagi-lagi buat kepala Sasuke pening.

"Tapi kenapa kau memberi Kiba dan Shino coklat? Kau bahkan memberikan Kiba tiga buah."

"Mereka sahabat-sahabatku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sayang mereka. Setiap tahun aku pasti memberikanya."

"Tapi kenapa Kiba harus dapat tiga?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Makin lama Sasuke jadi semakin banyak tanya. Nada bicaranya juga sudah tidak santai, Tapi entah kenapa Hinata sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ekspresi Sasuke kali ini justru terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Yang satu dari aku untuk Kiba, yang satunya lagi dari aku untuk Akamaru, dan yang terakhir dari Hanabi untuk Kiba."

Sasuke diam tanda mengerti. Tapi senyum puas yang terpatri di wajah Hinata membuat rasa jengkelnya kembali. "Tapi kau kenapa tidak memberikanku coklat?"

"Karena Sasuke-kun tidak suka coklat~" jawab Hinata dengan nada main-main.

→**Tomato Pie←**

Setelah membuka pintu depan rumahnya, Hinata harus kembali berjalan ke gerbang depan karena sosok yang mengantarnya masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hinata mengambil tangan sosok tersebut dan menariknya pelan agar mau berjalan ke dalam.

"Masih marah?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya menuju sofa saat mereka sampai di dalam. "Habis, kau tidak memberiku apapun hari ini." Sasuke merajuk.

Hinata tersenyum misterius. Sasuke tidak melihatnya, tentu saja karena ia masih saja melihat ke arah lain.

"Sasuke-san duduk disini dulu ya.." tuntun Hinata begitu mereka sampai di meja makan.

Sasuke diam seolah tak peduli, tapi tanganya menarik kursi dan duduk disana.

Lalu Hinata menghilang ke dapur. Sasuke yang masih bad mood saat ini hanya bisa menopang dagu sambil jemarinya terus mengetuk meja hingga menimbulkan nada abstrak.

Tak lama Hinata pun kembali sambil membawa satu loyang kue. Mencium baunya saja sudah membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat tampilan yang menggiurkan sudah membuat liur Sasuke terproduksi lebih banyak, tapi untung saja tidak menetes.

"Happy Valentine, Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata meletakkan kue tersebut diatas meja makan. Sasuke memandang kue lalu memandang Hinata penasaran.

"Jangan bilang ini.."

Hinata mengangguk, "Sasuke-kun sendiri bilang kan, daripada coklat lebih baik pie tomat. Jadi aku buatkan pie tomat ini untukmu sebagai pengganti coklat di hari Valentine ini."

Sasuke tercengang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira akan menjadi seperti ini. Lagipula ia tidak ingat apakah ia pernah bilang kalau ia minta pie tomat untuk Valentine. Atau pernah? Entahlah Sasuke tidak ingat. Bukanya Sasuke tidak suka. Suka kok suka. Suka banget malah, dia jadi merasa berbeda dan spesial karena tidak mengikuti tren pasaran seperti ini dan juga Sasuke tidak suka coklat. Ia jadi menyesal karena galau tadi.

"Nah, ayo dimakan pie-nya." Hinata menyuguhkan satu piring pie tang baru saja dipotongnya.

→**Tomato Pie←**

Kejadianya tepat satu tahun yang lalu,

Saat itu Hinata sedang bersandar di loker. Bukan loker miliknya. Loker punya siapa entah ia tidak tau, dan untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli. Sesuatu yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa memberikan coklat yang didekapnya untuk pria berambut pirang di balik loker sana.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Hinata memang pengugup, tapi tak pernah ia rasakan segugup ini. Ini lebih lebih lebih dari gugup. Padahal hanya memberikan sekotak coklat dan satu kalimat sederhana seperti, "Terimakasih atas bantuanya kemarin," tapi rasanya susah sekali. Tadi pagi saja saat ia memberikan coklat pada ayahnya dan kakak sepupunya tidak segugup ini.

Hinata menghirup udara dan memutar ulang rencananya. Dipejamkan matanya dan sekali lagi dihirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, segera ia buka kembali matanya keika ia tak rasakan lagi eksistensi kotak yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

"Lain kali jangan coklat. Aku tidak suka makanan manis.." ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapanya. Hampir saja Hinata memekik kaget saat mendapati coklat miliknya ada di tangan sosok tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Saat itu ia sedang berjalan menuju lokernya karena ingin mengambil beberapa buku. Namun tak disangkanya ada seseorang yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranya sedang bersandar di loker miliknya, membawa coklat pula. Mau tau mau pikiran Sasuke member kesimpulan bahwa si wanita ingin memberinya sekotak coklat di hari spesial sebagai pembuktian perasaanya kepada Sasuke. Ah, sungguh konklusi unik yang dibuat oleh Uchiha satu ini.

"A-ano.. coklat itu.."

"Untuk tahun ini akan aku terima. Tapi tahun depan jangan coklat lagi.." potong Sasuke. "Hmm.. pie juga tak masalah. Pie tomat kalau bisa."

"A-ano, Sasuke-san.."

"Sudah kuputuskan! Daripada coklat, lebih baik pie tomat. Pie tomat dengan ekstra tomat!" deklasari Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sasuke memasukan kotak coklat tersebut kedalam kantung jaketnya. Menatap Hinata sebentar lalu berbalik menuju kelas. Bertemu dengan Hinata membuatnya lupa akan tujuanya menuju loker.

Hmm.. Sedangkan Hinata, ia masih berdiri disana. Menatap kosong pada lorong dimana Sasuke terakhir kali terlihat sebelum menghilang di persimpangan. Meratapi coklatnya yang menghilang.

→**Tomato Pie←**

Kembali ke masa ini,

Hinata serasa seperti maid saat ini. Berdiri di samping Sasuke, menunggunya makan, dan memotong potongan pie lagi jika ia ingin tambah. Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Justru ia senang. Senang melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahap.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan kembali mengganggu pikiranya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya pada makanan.

"Kenapa coklatnya dibuang?"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Hinata sendiri baru sadar setelah semuanya sudah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menarik satu tanganya hingga membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dan condong ke depan – ke arah Sasuke. Tangan satunya lagi menangkap tengkuk Hinata hingga membantunya untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Setelah dekat dikecupnya bibir itu ringan dan singkat.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh dengan rona merah di sekujur wajahnya.

Kali ini siapa yang memegang kendali, hm?

→**Fin←**

Awalnya sempat pesimis, tapi kelar juga.

Ternyata jadinya tidak sebagus yang Anne harapkan, tapi gak jelek kan? Hahaha…

(cuap-cuap gak jelas)


End file.
